Hide And Seek
by DixonsPianoGirl
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are back in District 12, And couldn't be more miserable. They haven't yet found each other again, and that may take some time. Or maybe all it will take is a friendly  or not so friendly  game of Hide and Seek. Read and Review :
1. Stressful Times call 4 Relaxing Measures

**A/N: So i am going to make this story my baby. And the first chapter is a little short, and not that heated. But I promise it gets better. Make sure to review once you've read it because I love ALL feedback. Next chapters will be up soon.**

Hide and Seek

Ch. 1

"Hey Peeta," I say as im knocking on the front door to his house, "can I come in?" All I hear is silence, so I go ahead and walk in. I find Peeta sitting at the table, like I used to find Haymitch. Peeta had his head hanging low and his hands clenched into fists. He either just had a episode, or was about to. And I hoped it was the former.

"Peeta.." I said with caution. He looked up at me, his eyes the same blue I have known forever. A little darker than normal, but his pupils we not enlarged.

"Hey Katniss," he rose from the table, and as I took a step back, he stopped and sat back down, "guess I deserve that."

He really didn't. It was just my automatic reaction. I am not afraid of Peeta, really Im not. It was just a reflex, and I wish I could explain that too him. But hes been so cold to me lately, and just not the same Peeta I used to confide in. Days like these, I selfishly wish Gale was around. But then I remember, I don't NEED Gale. But it's hard not to want him around, since I can't have Peeta.

As if sensing my hesitation, Peeta rises to his feet again "What are you doing here Katniss," the frown on his face is unreal, so I stare at the ground, "Nice to know you have no problem walking in here without being invited. It will come in handy if I was being tortured or something." See, I told you. Cold.

But it's not as if I don't deserve it.

"I was going out to the woods later. I just wanted to let you know in case you, at some unfortunate point, needed to know where I was."

"Oh." Is all he replies with.

"Okay." And with that, I walk out the door.

Back at my victory house, its silent and eerie, and its why I need to get to the woods. Where it's okay if its quite, that's where its supposed to be quiet. Not in a house big enough for a good sized family. And to know that in the future, it will still be this quiet, it's kind of heartbreaking.

So I throw on my hunting attire and braid back my hair in my patented braid. And out the door I go.

I've been out in the woods for hours and the sun is becoming dusky. I haven't shot at anything, but that's okay. I just needed the break of being out here. Suddenly I here footsteps, I whip around, arrow risen. Not too confident if I could hit anything considering I haven't shot all day. But I wasn't going to let my predator know that.

As I search around, I think my ears are playing tricks on me. Until I can hear the leaves crunching again. I just couldn't tell you from where.

I try to make my eyes focus, but they just wouldn't listen to me. But then I hear the voice.

"What? You tell me where you are, so if I needed you I could find you. Then you try to kill me? Nice to know." Peeta says with the sarcasm that stings a little.

"You need me, For what exactly?" I just stare in the direction I hear the voice, because I still can see him.

He walks out from behind a tree. "I kinda got bored." He laughs at me, "Are you going to lower the bow, or are you really gonna shoot me?" This time there was a hint of a smile. One I hadn't seen in a really long time.

'Damn you, Peeta" I lowered my weapon, "You kinda, sorta scared the shit out of me." I turned to walk away.

"Hey Katniss, wait up." He tries to catch up. I finally slow down enough to let him. "You did hear me right?" He asks. "I told you I came to find you for a reason."

"Yeah, because you were bored," I say, mocking his tone earlier, "What about it?"

"Well you always seemed to be more relaxed after coming back from the woods. I thought I would experience it. I've been so tense lately." He explained it like I didn't already know he was always stressed out. I could always tell whenever I went over there to tell him if I was going somewhere.

"Alright, fine." I start to walk, and he begins to follow.

We walked through the woods for hours. Neither one of us saying another word, even when we stopped for rest breaks. I could tell Peeta was influenced by the scenery of it all, and part of me is glad that he came out here. But I wonder how he feels about it. And I soon get my answer.

"Katniss," He says slowly, "Can I come out here again with you?" I hesitate. Am I ready to share my woods with Peeta? Not just mine, but mine and Gale's.

"You really enjoyed it that much?" I asked, wondering if he could hear the fear in my voice.

"Yeah, I did." He didn't even hesitate to answer that, which makes me feel kinda bad for being selfish, again.

"Okay." Is all I said. And we fell silent again. Not saying another word till we reach our houses. "It was good today, wasn't it?" I asked him.

"This is the most relaxed I have been, since I don't know long. Thank You." He hugs me. Not exactly the Peeta hug that I miss. But this hug makes me think that maybe we can get that back.

"Anytime," I turn to walk up to my door, as I'm opening it, I hear his voice again.

"Goodnight Katniss. I can't wait to get back out there." As I turn around to respond, he is already walking up to his house. As he goes to close the door, our eyes connect. And I am not sure if im imagining it, because I don't know how I could tell in the dark of the night anyways, but I see the blue eyes I have grown to cherish. My Peeta is still in there. But is his Katniss still in me?

**kg**

**A/N I know guys, its short, but I warned you. :) R&R anyway, would love it if you did. And I will have my next chapter up soon, and I PROMISE it will be more heated and deserving of the "M" rating ;)**


	2. Woods Of Hands And Teeth

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer. But due to a review from someone saying they are trusting me, and says stories should have a build up, I dont want to make Their relationship be full throttle in the second chapter. Heck, it may not even happen till the 4th Chapter. But i hope you still enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it. **

Hide and Seek

Ch. 2

I wake up in the middle of the night a few times. Not as many as normal and I take that as a good sign. But I wake up thinking about Peeta. Do I really want him going with me to the woods from now on? It wasn't like he was horrible company, but I am not sure, something just felt off. I noticed I was dozing off again, of course still thinking of Peeta. So that's who I dreamt about. Imagine that.

The next time my eyes open, I notice that it is almost dawn, about the time I would want to go to the woods. But the question still lingers.

As I'm walking through the woods, I'm feeling like a total bitch. And the emotion of selfish is coursing through my veins, yet again. It's so peaceful out here, and I just wasn't ready to share. But I did notice the deeper I got in the woods the more I wished he was here.

He's not supposed to be here.

But the more I walk, the more I miss his silence. The woods just seem too quiet without it. Ironic. I just hope he doesn't get too offended when he finds out I left him in the village. Maybe I can play it off as I forgot.

I'm getting a little tired now. So, I head to a nearby stump, sit down slowly, and rest my head in the palms of my hands. The suns been up for hours, maybe four or five, so it's the heat of the day, and I'm running low on water. I'd have to head back soon. And face Peeta. I could feel the dizziness intensifying. Why wasn't the water helping at all?

And that's when I remembered, I hadn't ate anything before coming out here. And today, like yesterday, I have not shot at a single thing. My head knows I'm hungry and decides to play tricks on me. I lift my head slightly, and for some reason, I think I can smell Fresh Baked Bread. This only makes me think of Peeta. And the irony that I was supposed to be the love of his life, and now... it's all he can do not to strangle me in the middle of the night. And yet, I can't get him out of my mind.

I was starting to realize the dizziness was screwing with my conciseness as well, because suddenly I was daydreaming of him. Of his lips on mine again and how much I miss it. Never thinking I'd admit it to myself, but KNOWING I would never admit it to him.

I still smell the bread. The dried fruits and nuts baked inside and everything.

But then I can suddenly feel the coolness of the woodsy floor, and smell the moss covered trees. With these senses being heightened, I was wondering why my vision was going blurry. And before I knew it, I had completely blacked out.

I had woken up with a jolt. I was drenched, but it didn't seem to have the sticky consistency of sweat. So I was a little worried as to what it was. But that was pushed out of my head when I realized I wasn't in the woods. I franticly searched for a sign of how I got here. And that's when his big bright blue eyes met mine. They were so blue, like water. Which makes me think they had been watering lately.

"Peeta, what is going on?" I asked, noticing my mouth was a little dry. I guess he sensed my discomfort and handed me a half full bottle of water. Hmm, Now I think I know why I am soaked. "Thank You." As I'm taking big drinks of the water, empting it, and then wishing I had slowed down, Peeta begins to talk.

"I found you. Luckily, I had a feeling I knew where you'd be. Even though you didn't come let me know today." You could just hear the sting in his voice, "Why didn't you let me come with you?"

I couldn't even look at him. So I looked down at the bed and mumbled, "I don't know."

We sat like that for a long time. I could feel his gaze on me, burning into me. I wish I could just tell him flat out. But in the end of my adventure (that was involuntarily cut short), I found myself wanting him there. "Will you go with me tomorrow?" I ask, still not looking at him, afraid to see the expression or even expressionless look on his face.

"Do you actually mean that this time? Or are you going to just take off without me again?" He spoke harshly, but I could never blame him for that. Not after what I did. This is when my head snaps up to look at him. I don't know if it was out of guilt, or anger, but either way, his face broke my heart.

You could see all the hurt and the pain that not only I have caused him, but everyone else in this fucked up world of ours. I just wanted to go to him and hug him. But I thought better of it. He probably would just push me off anyway. But I couldn't help but get the fact that I missed his strong, warm arms around me, as well as his knowingly warm lips. And to think that I may never have that again made my heart ache.

I guess he could see something register on my face, but I wonder what it was because the corners of his mouth curved upward. Only slightly, but enough that I saw what he was attempting to hold back. "Why are you smirking?" I ask cautiously.

"Just remembering why I threw water on you to wake you up in the first place." He still had that slight smile.

"And why is that?" I don't have a clue what he is about to say.

"You said my name." I was taken by surprise. What did he mean? "In your sleep Katniss, you said my name."

"Oh, Umm, I'm sorry? I was just dreaming I guess." I try to get my feet out of the bed I was laying in, fully realizing that it was my own. But the dizziness came back.

"Actually, you need to get your rest. And only get up when you ABSOLUTLY have to. I left some bread down stairs for when you feel better. Here is another water bottle, this one I didn't pour on you, so it's full. But I am going to leave now, so you can get relaxed and comfortable. I will be back tomorrow." He up out of the chair within a matter of seconds. I wish I could ask him to stay. But I know better.

Before I can actually say anything, and nothing more than a squeak comes up, he walks back over to me. He leans down and hugs me, a little friendlier than last night, but not as warm as I'd like. But I can't complain.

He takes me off guard when he presses his firm, warm lips against my forehead. And then whispers in my ear, "You're still beautiful when you sleep." And with that he is out my door.

All I want is for him to come back.

**kg**

**A/N: Thanks for your time :) R&R! Thinking about making the next chapter what she was dreaming about when she said Peeta's name aloud ;) What do you all think?**


	3. A Nightmare Or Something Like That

**A/N: So this is the longest chapter, and the most fun too write. More to come super soon, cause people, I am on a roll. Thank you for the reviews, and as long as you all keep it up, so will I ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

Hide and Seek

Ch. 3

It takes me forever to actually fall back asleep. Wishing his arm was around me once again. But I do eventually fall back into my dreamy slumber.

_Walking through the woods, I find myself sensing someone was following me. I step up the pace a little, looking back behind me every couple of seconds. But of course I don't find anyone. After a while I wear myself out to the point of needing to stop and rest on a tree. I am finally able to take in my surroundings. Everything seemed so… shiny. Maybe sparkly was the right term. The sun was sparkling, the tree, and the leaves on the trees. Kinda like it had just rained, and the sun made everything come to life. I heard footsteps again. But my body wouldn't move, no matter how much I was trying to make it. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring at the forest floor. I don't know why, but I couldn't look away. The footsteps got closer, and louder, until they were right in front of me. _

_I feel like I've been here before._

_I'm finally able to look up at who was most definatly following me. And there stood the boy. I look from the bottom up. Almost as if I was checking him out. I noticed the defined muscles in his arms, and if I didn't know who it was before, I would recognize those arms anywhere. "Peeta." I whisper, and that's where the familiarity of this ends. As my gaze goes to his jaw line, sandy blonde hair, and mesmerizing blue eyes, I notice that this is my Peeta, the one that loves me. And I don't think I ever truly admitted to myself how much I miss his love. _

_He is looking down at me with a hunger in his eyes. Something I haven't seen in a long time. Suddenly his hand is out stretched to me and I can see every muscle in his arm tense up when I grab it. He pulls me to my feet, and draws me into a hug that has me seeing stars; literally, he was squeezing me to the point in which it kind of hurt, but I didn't mind. I was squeezing back just as hard. _

_He pulled back so he was gazing into my eyes. His sparkling blue, which fit in with the woods. He just seemed to fit with everything. And for some reason, I found myself wondering if his lips fit with mine as well._

_Maybe he was thinking the same thing, I'm not sure, and I never will know for certain. But at that moment, that boy leaned down and softly grazed my lips. Not really kissing me, what a tease. Him doing that built something up inside of me. Maybe it was the hunger that was in his eyes, that was now in the pit of my stomach. But something made me run my hands down is chest, slowly and lightly. I could him shudder under my touch. That just made the hunger, grow into a fire. I let my hands graze up to his shoulders, and then down his defined arms. This time I could hear the pleasure in his throat, while he held back a moan. "Katniss, you can't do that." He growls. This makes me, make my touch feather-like and do it all over again, except this time, when I run them back down his chest I keep going to the outline of his jeans. "I'm serious." He grabs my wrist, pulls them back up, and quickly walks us backwards till I'm pinned to a tree. He's a strong boy, but he's not hurting me. Just enough force to make sure I can't or even want to get away. _

_With that same force, he takes my lips with his. My wrist still being in his hands, he switches one wrist to the other hand, that way he's got one hand free. Peeta puts the hand with my wrists and lifts them above our heads and pins them to the tree. We break away for air, hoping I have enough time to ask him what in the hell has gotten into him, but of course I don't. His free hand is suddenly snaked under my shirt. I can feel the coolness of the breeze, and the warmth from his skin and this make me shiver. His hand his mimicking mine from earlier, but when he comes back down to the outline of my pants, he reaches around to my back and suddenly I feel the sharpness of his nails as he scratches the width of it. It sends so much sensation through my body that I not only shudder, but my whole back arches up of the wood of the tree. As I take and intake of air, suddenly his mouth his covering mine again. This time, with more roughness. He bites down on my lower lip, to send me moaning into his mouth. I then realize it's my turn for pay back._

_He's still got ahold of my hands, so I can't use those. He's using his mouth against me, so he will see that attack coming. And then it hits me, I can feel him. His bulge is so noticeable I couldn't believe I didn't think of this sooner. _

_He is licking my bottom lip to let me allow him entrance. His tongue is soon skillfully working its way around my mouth. I don't even fight for dominance because I don't want to tip him off. As soon as I feel the time is right, I grind my hips onto him, hearing him lose his breath, and then feeling satisfaction. "Shit, Katniss," I can still hear the growl in his voice, "I want you."_

_This makes me stop a second. Long enough to think about what is going on. I pull back and look into Peeta's now deep with lust eyes. "Not here." I whisper, kissing his jaw line. "Back home." _

_Suddenly something's wrong. Peeta is gripping my wrists too tight, it's actually beginning to hurt. "Peeta," I say in a high pitched voice, "what is wrong?"_

"_You destroyed my home, Katniss" Peeta snarled. Eyes not filled with lust but disgust, "You killed my whole family, you took everything from me." _

"_Peeta!" I was yelling now. "Listen to me, it was the capitol. It's over now."_

"_It will never be over." My hands where then roughly jerked behind me, with my face being pushed up against the tree._

"_You know he's right Katnip" I heard the familiar voice say, and my heart sank. "You started the rebellion. You just HAD to save you and Peeta. Couldn't just let him die. You would have won; you would have came home to me. This in the end killed all of Peeta's family. Damnit Katniss, you screwed up everything." _

_I knew it was true. But I didn't need him to tell me all of that. I loved him once, and this is how he makes me feel? What a little bitch. "I don't need your help Gale."_

_Next thing I know, I feel this sharp pain in my left shoulder blade. I feel Peeta's hand let go, and I can turn around. The last thing I see before darkness is Gale holding my dad's bow, and it pointed directly at me._

I know I wake up screaming. I always do. I should be used to it by now. But I seriously don't think I will ever be. I can't stay in this house, but I am kinda terrified to go outside right now. I don't think it's the fear of outside or the dark, just still shaken up from the dream.

I am not sure what made me get up and put my shoes on, but when I went outside in short shorts and a tank top, I wish I would have put on my old hunting jacket beforehand.

I just start walking down the street. In no particular direction. It might have been a better idea to plan this out before I just wind up in some random place. I pass Haymitch's house, of course the light is on. He is probably in mid drink, and will sleep all day tomorrow. I don't blame him. I could use a drink.

After I walk a couple more feet I see a dark figure, walking in the same direction, with his back towards me. But I'd know that limp anywhere. And his blonde hair glows a little in the dark.

I find myself running up to him. "Hey Peeta," I say a little out of breath.

"Hey Katniss," He turns around, "Nightmares again? I could hear you scream from my house."

"Yeah, something like that." I respond. He can hear me from his house? "Damn, that must suck for you. I wish you couldn't hear that. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"After I heard you screaming, I decided it was a nice night to take a walk. Weird I know, but I do it every night I hear you scream. I find it calms me down, and clears my thoughts."

This sounded interesting to me, and after the dream I just got done having, I didn't exactly want to be alone. "Do you mind if I walk with you? Or beside you at least. We don't even have to talk."

You could tell he was pondering this for a moment. But in the end, "Yeah, I don't see how it would hurt." And with that, we started walking back in the direction of our houses.

We weren't walking for long when suddenly there was a loud crash and a manly scream. Me and Peeta looked at each other and said in unison "Haymitch!" Then took off sprinting to the drunk mans home.

******kg**


	4. Hot Breath Of A Caring Man

**A/N: Guys, I promise I'm working up to that fabulous M rating. I just love this build up going on. And can I just say that this story is not going where I expected it too. I LOVE all the reviews I have received. Thank You. Keep up the R&R and I know this is more a stepping stone chapter, but the next one will but up sooner rather than later!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but MY writing and the Munchies Flamin Hot Peanuts I devoured while writing this**

Hide and Seek

Ch. 4

We race off towards Haymitch's house, Peeta limping slightly behind. I slow down my pace so he can catch up, but I still reach it to Haymitch's door before he does. Neither one of us even though about knocking, so we just barge right in. I look all around to see what the loud noise was, when my eyes reach the bottom of the staircase, I can finally see it. Broken shards of a glass bottle, and a nasty smelling liquid pooling around them, I trail my eyes up two or three steps to see Haymitch lying there. His drunken body, crooked and contorted as it may look, I could still see the rise and fall of his back. Oh joy, he is still breathing. I look over to where Peeta's body was standing, but he had already moved over to help Haymitch up. Thoughtful. I quickly came out of my daze and ran over to help the both of them. But one should never underestimate his strength. He easily had Haymitch hoisted up, his shoulder being the support. I guess he saw my hesitation because he then said "Why don't you help by cleaning up the mess. Be careful. There are lots of little slivers. I'm going to go clean him up and shove him into bed. He is going to hate me in the morning."

And with that, he dragged himself and the load he was caring for, up the stairs and down the hallway. You would think that Haymitch would know better than to have a room up the stairs. He has a total of 10 minutes out of the day where he is sober. I'm sure this isn't the first time this has happened. I bend down and start picking up the shards and slivers of glass, but it is almost impossible to see them all with the alcohol all over the floor. A get up and head to the kitchen looking for something to dry it up with. As I find something that looks semi clean, I hear the water shut off from upstairs. It's funny how I never heard it turn on in the first place. I go back to the spot below the stairs and try to dry it up quickly because Peeta would be down soon. And I didn't want it to look like I had just sat there while he was working with Haymitch. I've got all the alcohol mopped up and already started at picking up the glass again before I heard heavy footsteps. Knowing who it was, I didn't even bother looking up. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be just fine," Peeta answers with a tone that confuses me, so I look up into his eyes as he finished his sentence, "he'll have bumps, cuts, and bruises, but he will still be breathing in the morning."

"Well that's good" I make a small laugh, but it's not one that I think he hears, but of course he does, he's Peeta.

"It's nice to hear you laugh. It's been a really long time." He says while walking down the steps, "Hear," He starts picking up some of the pieces, "Let me help you so maybe we can get out of here." He turns his head towards me, tilts it and smiles.

I'm not paying attention to wear I'm laying my hand, there must have been a shards angled upwards cause suddenly there is a sharp pain in my left hand, right under my pinky. "Damnit," I say a little too loudly. I try to hide my hand from his view, but I should have known better.

"Let me see it Katniss.." He says sternly. But of course I'm going to put up a fight, so I just pull away more. About to stand, he pulls on my right hand and looks me in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes are darkening to a smoky hue of blue. I can tell he is serious. I finally give in, and hand my left hand. He examines it quickly, grabs my right hand again and pulls us both up to our feet. He leads me into the kitchen where he finds a first aid kit. When he opens it, we find a bunch of pills that look as if they would cure a hangover. Of course. But underneath all of that, Peeta finds a bandage and some ointment. He starts cleaning me up and then wrapping the bandage around my hand.

"This isn't really necessary Peeta. It's not that bad, and I don't care about some stupid.." He cuts me off briskly with his eyes darting into mine.

"I care Katniss, Is that enough for you?" I feel if something is hiding in this question. My heart skips and my mind is racing to figure out what he is asking me. But what else could it mean? Other than that he doesn't want my hand to get infected.

"Okay" Is the only thing I know how to say right now. With that though, he seems satisfied, for now. And I can live with that.

Soon we are walking back down the road, I guess towards my dark, cold house, I'm not really paying attention right now. My mind is racing of all the possible meanings behind tonight. He let me walk with him. He helped bandage me up. He said he cared, but do I really look too much into that one? And I wouldn't even take him to my woods. Sadly enough, I don't think I truly felt bad about it till right now, walking with him. Where I kinda feel like I'm invading his privacy a little bit.

He stops walking, and suddenly I can feel the inevitable about to happen. 'Just ask me." I say as I turn to face him. I can see his sadness, his pain, and it's all in his eyes.

"Why didn't you come get me before you went into the woods? Don't you dare say 'I don't know'! Don't lie to me again Katniss." I could see he meant it. And all I knew is that if I told him the truth, I probably had a better chance at keeping him. But I quickly reworded that though, because Peeta was not mine anymore.

Part of me started feeling like I wanted him to be.

I thought it best to tell him the truth anyway. I didn't want to lie again and lose what little I had left of him anyway.

I began to explain to him that I call those "My Woods", that they were my sanctuary away from home that I felt where mine and Gale's. (I see the cringe in his face and the flinch in his body as I mention Gale.) His hurt eyes turned into understanding ones. As I finish up I'm realizing I have grown short of breath from talking so fast, "And I'm just sorry. But I want you to go with me tomorrow. And I mean it!" I turn my head towards the ground. Not wanting to look into his eyes anymore. They just remind me of what I have lost.

Before realizing, I am being embraced into the warmest hug I have experienced in what feels like a lifetime. I realize I'm just standing there. But I want to soak it all in. When he lets go, I notice we are actually in front of his house. "Go get some sleep," I say with a small smile.

With a nod he begins to walk up the sidewalk. He take me by surprise when he turns to look back at me. "You know, I have nightmares too. Well, I guess I should say still." He calls out to me. "I don't just wake up to your screams; I wake up to my own." I hear the shakiness in his voice. It took a lot for him to tell me that. I am then running up to him and it is now my turn to embrace him, but unlike me, he wraps his arms around me, which make me pull him even tighter. He rests his head on my shoulder. And I can feel his breathing is in sync with mine.

I don't know what this feeling is. I felt it in the Quarter Quell and I didn't know what it was then either. But it was making my mind all foggy and I wasn't sure I liked it. But then I feel his lips on my cheek, and this sends electricity through my body. Without thinking I grab his face with my good hand, and bring his face closer to mine, where I can feel his hot breath on my lips. I know what I want to do, but to be sure he won't back away I search his eyes. They look a little puzzled, but they were MY blue. Deep and bright and beautiful. I don't even have time to react because he moved his lips down on mine before I even have a chance. It was light and fluffy at first, but has a lips started moving with rhythm that I didn't know I had in me. But even as he had my lips locked with his, my mind goes to words I heard from Haymitch sometime ago, "You could live a hundred lifetimes and not deserve him, you know."

Knowing Haymitch's words to be of some truth, I let go of him and back away. He looks a bit startled, but then quickly composes himself. "You should go get some sleep; I'll be here early in the morning." I smile slightly. But I can sense that he can tell when something is up, but he doesn't push it.

He smiles slightly, "Okay." And with that, walks into his house. And I walk to mine, alone.

**kg**

**A/N: Oh, Glorious Buzz Kill ;) You gotta love me. This chapter is the stepping stone for something amazing and possibly worth of that M rating I gave this story. **


End file.
